Skulduggery Pleasant Fight Scenes!
by luke16
Summary: Very short little Fight scenes just something fun to over the summer
1. Chapter 1

**Fight one**

 **Skulduggery vs. Mevolent**

Skulduggery skidded across the floor to reach his revolver but then Mevolent kicked it further away and shot a twin stream of fire, skulduggery barrel rolled away and hid behind a wall. He got back his senses and stood, he felt the air between him and Mevolent. He felt the oxygen Mevolent was sucking in and he stopped it, he made a tiny bubble around his head and stopped him from breathing he came out of his cover and charged at Mevolent knocking him to the ground and making him release the rest of the oxygen that filled his lungs. Mevolent then punched skulduggery away and took in as much oxygen he could he stood and got into a fighting position.

Skulduggery was careless so he would always make the first move, as for Mevolent he was well trained in close quarters combat and magic in fact he was probably the most powerful sorcerer who still hadn't found his true name, alas skulduggery was just a mere skeleton how could he ever match his ultimate power. Skulduggery sent fireballs at Mevolent who shot back his own skulduggery dodged and caught a glimpse of his revolver. He ran and slid across the floor and picked up his revolver instantly he shot two bullets in his head, two in his heart and two in his right arm and hand. He then threw the revolver at him the butt of the weapon striking his face Then he shot flames at his face by then Mevolent was on the floor screaming in pain trying to regenerate his flesh and skins but not getting a chance, for skulduggery this moment was pure bliss. He stood there watching his enemy scream and suffer the flames were still heavily burning on his face, if skulduggery had a mouth he would be smiling, he kicked Mevolent a bit until he stopped screaming it was over they had won the war even better he had won the war!

 **A/N HAVE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE WELL IF YOU HAVE THERE ARE MORE TO COME DON`T BE WORRIED ALSO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PM ME AND ASK TO PUT PEOPLE IN FIGHT SCENES THEY CAN BE MADE UP AND OR THEY CAN BE ORIGINAL AND REMEMBER THESE ARE NOT GOING TO BE VERY LONG SO YEAH DROP A REVIEW AND A FOLLOW AND MY LOVE WILL HAUNT YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!**


	2. Spiders

**Be warned this contains mutilated children**

 **Chapter two**

 **Spiders**

He woke disorientated and delirious. He was tied to a chair, next to him were buckets filled with blood and body parts... his body parts. He looked down not wanting to see himself mutilated. But he was fine his fingers were there, his hands were there. How could this be. He tried to get up but the rope bound him to the chair. That's when he felt it,

"My head" He shouted.

He felt a burning sensation in his brain, he also felt crawling. He smacked his head on the back off the chair trying to kill what was in his head. He struggled against the ropes and slipped one hand free. He felt something come out his ear, he smacked his head more. Whatever it was it was clinging on, he stuck two of his fingers into his ear, he felt hairy legs. He gripped pulled it out. He kept it in the air for a few seconds, recognising it was a spider he threw it on the floor before it could bite him. With his free hand he untied himself and ran to the exit.

His heart was beating heavily and his breathing was out of control. He made a break for it down the hallway- they were laughing at how pathetic he was.

"There's no way out so don't even try," one of them said grinning.

He ignored it though- he wasn't going to die here. He stopped running, out of breath he managed to make it into a classroom. He locked the door behind him and smashed at the window, thinking if he smashed it he could get out. He heard knocking and looked at the door, all of them were surrounding him. He continued trying to break the window more frantic now, the pain and blood not even registering in his brain.

That's when he saw it, the spiders...

He saw the arachnoids climbing up his legs and now his chest. Desperately he tried to shake them off with no success, he rolled on the floor hoping to displace them. Once the spiders had reached his ear, something clicked. His face built with horror and disgust soon transformed into a face of pleasure and delight. Now grinning he shouted,

"Spiders... spiders they're in my head-"

"-my fingers gone, my hands gone, my arms gone..."

"what's 1000 – 7?"

The spiders cleared off, and crawled for the nearest exit, this time it was their turn to run.

"Where are you... going?" he asked, his voice taking on a demon's tone.

In one fell swoop all the spiders were in his hand, he tightened his grip on them and when they were squashed, he licked his hand clean.

"Deligh-tfu-ll." he whispered, satisfaction lacing his voice.

He continued slurping every piece of spidery entrails until his hand was clean, before he slowly lost consciousness.

He woke a while later covered in blood and various other inside parts. Around him were children scattered across the floor, decapitated, mutilated and some of the bodies had bite marks. He screamed in utter horror, he tried to think back...the last thing he could remember was the sensation of eating meat. This couldn't be him, why would he, it wasn't right. He passed out a moment later. When he awoke he was on a green field and next to him was a note saying,

You Owe Me.

-M

Hide Venom stood up and walked, because now he really didn't want to do anything else.

A/N HI GUYS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPLOADED SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT THIS IS MY NEW STORY ITS GRUESOME SO YEAH DON'T JUDGE IF YOU LIKED THIS AND WANT PUT SOME CHARACTERS OUT THERE JUST ASK ME AND I CAN PUT THEM IN A FIGHT SCENE AND IF YOU WANT TO ADAPT THIS JUST DO IT BUT AT LEAST GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT :D FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS

P/S THERE CHILDREN AND THEY CAN TURN INTO SPIDERS I MEAN THAT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY OH AND IF YOU READ/WATCHED TOKYO GHOUL YOU WILL GET THIS.

-LUKE16


End file.
